My Dearest Servant, My Dearest Hatter
by Pervert Panda
Summary: While Isla Yura's party was still on, Gilbert had to send Vincent to keep Break from using the Mad Hatter against the Baskervilles instead of himself, but after it, Vincent has different plans for the Hatter. (I suck at summaries lol)
1. Chapter 1

_~Prologue~_

_Darkness... the usual darkness..._

_It hurts... I'm hurting..._

_Wait... Where's...?_

"Sharon Ojousama!"

I yelled as I jerked from my certainly uncomfortable seat. I attempted to look around but then I remembered. _Right, I'm blind... _Taking a breath, My tired body attempted to relax and instead start patting around the ground for two reasons, first to realize where I was and second to see if anyone was close to me.

"You're certainly loud, Mr. Hatter, I leave for a moment to take care of some things and you already start screaming your mistress' name" Vincent Nightray said with his usual fake smile as he knelt in front of me, my back was currently laying against a tree, The blond rat admiring the disgust that formed on my face.

"Where am I, sewer rat?" I asked simply, with as calm in my voice as I could keep. _I was fighting the Baskervilles in Isla Yura's mansion when suddenly... I don't remember..._

"You're in Isla Yura's garden, Gil sent me here to prevent you from killing yourself, Mr. Hatter~" The blond chuckled lightly as he leaned closer to take a look on my tired and exhausted face. "So what Gil told me was true, you seriously can't see anything..."

"I can still feel your sewer breath though..." I muttered before moving my small hands to push Vincent away from my body but I was just slammed to the tree. I reached for my cane desperately... _where is it?!_

"Now now, calm down Mr. Hatter, your so called sword is out of your reach, you should relax... and try not to move around when I wanna be close to you."

"Why would I even listen to you rat?" I growled and attempted on kicking the other off again but my ankle was caught by a strong grip, a well known one.

"Because if you don't, your lady will learn everything, about how you were willing to kill yourself in here and also... this useless Pandora guy Reim, will be finished off. Think of your options, Mister Hatter" The Nightray chuckled with a smile on his face as he trailed his gloved fingers over my soft and yet blood covered cheek. "You wanna ask, how I saved you, right?" He asked simply.

"I am not interested in any of your games rat." I growled again but I didn't move this time, not wanting Reim to be finished off right on spot. "I don't give a crap about what you did... What do you want from me and Reim?"

"So mean Mr. Hatter..." Vincent's smile turned to a small frown as he eyed his current prisoner. "I just want you Mr. Hatter, the Pandora Guy is no use to me, you know?" He said and then lifted up my chin with his fingers as he leaned in and started kissing down my soft and pale neck.

My single eye went particularly wide for a moment. "Hah, I didn't know a rat would have this kind of interest in me... What will Raven say if he finds out about this?" I simply asked, hoping I had hit a nerve now.

"Gil won't know about any of this, Mister Hatter..." The blond whispered in a dangerous tone as he suddenly gripped on my neck with a tight, strangling grip, gloved fingers squeezing me painfully. "No one will know about this..."

I gasped lightly at the sudden shift of his mood and his tight, breathtaking grip on my throat. My eye narrowed but it wasn't like I could see anyway. "I see now... you want a way to learn about Gil-" I began saying but the hold became tighter, it was suffocating me!

"Not only that, Mister Hatter~" Vincent whispered as he brought his two soft lips close to my pale and cold ear. "I actually want many things from you... also, a toy to help me kill off some time." He said and I damn knew he was now smiling as he pulled himself away. That wicked fake smile of his. "But you can of course choose, you do as I say or there are some things I can do to a certain Rainsworth girl and a Pandora guy. Select, Hatter." He said, while his expression went serious.

I was now caught in a certainly difficult situation and I knew it well, but... I couldn't risk their lives... there was just no way I could do such a thing. I thought, while also thinking about the death of the Sinclairs. "What do you want me to do, sewer rat?" I asked as I turned my glance away, even so the only thing I could see was endless black. Black, just black...

"How about we talk about this back in the Nightray mansion?" The blond in front of me smiled, probably feeling win over me. At his answer, I tensed slightly. Why the Nightray Mansion?, I thought but in the end just nodded.

"Xerxes... you- don't-" Reim whispered from a few inches away, he could barely speak, he was just so wounded... I immediately tensed up at the sound of his voice before I heard a loud gasp and a pained sound,

"Reim- are you okay-?!" I gasped and then yelled to him, if that rat had done something to him!..

"Shush Mr. Hatter, he is interrupting our little talk right now." The Nightray returned his attention to me and brought his face closer again. "But we need a reason to take you to my place..." The blond seemed to be into deep thought but soon enough pulled out a little bottle from his pockets. "I guess you could open your mouth for me, Boshiya-san?" There was a question that was said in such a tone, that I couldn't disobey. Vincent opened his own mouth and put some of the poison in it, right before placing his lips on mine, making me swallow the deadly liquid. Soon enough, he turned his head to spit the leftovers on the ground. "This will make you weak enough to carry you around... it's not enough to kill a healthy person... but about you Mr. Hatter... we will have to find out I guess?"

_It was too late..._

_Too late..._

_I was falling asleep..._

_My heart was tired..._

_Hey, Kevin... stay awake, Kevin._

_You have to protect your lady... Kevin._

_It's too late for it Kevin..._

_TBC._

**A/N: First chapter people .-. I really don't know, this is honestly messed up, completely messed up and I just woke up this morning with this awkward idea. XD Review? .-.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters.**_

_Shaking... I'm shaking all over..._

_Wake up Kevin..._

_Wake up Mr. Hatter..._

_**What?**_

I slowly opened my single eye, to adjust my gaze somewhere but I couldn't see anything. I reached out and touched my neck, I was damp with sweat, I was hot and my breath was completely unstable. I soon felt an aching pain in my chest before I started coughing violently, my own rose red blood dripping down my mouth. It didn't hurt like usual... it was worse.

"Echo, do you think I overdid it with him?" I heard a voice, obviously the voice of the Sewer rat called Vincent Nightray. He probably hadn't noticed I was awake and that wasn't certainly bad for me, I had time to gain some information even in my weak state.

"Echo believes that Vincent-sama should give the Hatter half of the antidote..." I heard the girl called Echo comment blankly, I was glad she was there, because if she wasn't the rat would probably let me die or something. I tried to keep my eye opened as I heard a voice calling out for me again.

"So you're awake Mr. hatter," The blond said and somehow I knew he was smiling, even if I couldn't see it myself. I felt his hand fisting into my hair and pulling me up. I gritted my teeth, trying not to start wincing from the pain. "Part your lips, Mr. Hatter..." I did as I was said and the same, sewer lips as before were covering my own, a weird and bad tasting liquid falling into my mouth as I attempted to pull the currently stronger Nightray guy away from me. When he was done he let go off my hair and my head fell forward, hitting against his lap. I growled, I wasn't able to keep my head up, it was just so heavy and then, I heard him chuckle.

"S-sewer rat... where am I...?" I muttered in a questioning way as his hand started stroking the back of my head, his hand massaging it lightly. _Why this affection?.. _Somehow my breath was starting to easy, my a moment ago accelerating breath and heartbeat were starting to settle as I let out one last cough onto the rat's lap. _That must have been the antidote.._

"In my carriage, in the way to the Nightray mansion of course, Mr. Hatter~" He soon let go off my hair and just completely stopped his actions. "Why are you that tensed? Why would I do anything to you? Yet..." He muttered the last word, the word that made me suddenly worry.

"Since Echo is here... Is S-sharon ojousama alright? And Reim-san" I gathered my power since the effects of the poison was still there and did my best to keep my breath from shaking. It was so hard to keep this up... I felt like my body was failing me again.

"They are, Mr. Hatter..."

_Flashback~_

"Break!" Sharon Ojousama yelled as she ran up to Vincent that was holding my panting and poisoned body up in his arms, I could just hear her voice for a few moments, but then, I couldn't even do that, I fainted, obviously.

"Mr. Hatter must have been poisoned by the Baskervilles... " There was a fake worried tone in the blond's voice, just to show how bad the things could be at the moment. At the words, Sharon seemed to suddenly tense up and get overly worried. She lowered her gaze for a moment..

"What can we do to save him, Gilbert?" She asked, turning her attention to the Raven that was currently standing by her side, just to make sure she won't lose her balance or something.

"Vince, didn't you have a friend that collected poisons? Couldn't he find an antidote?" Gilbert suggested, a bit of worry in his voice as well. "Break's in poor health, I don't think he can stand it for a long time..."

"I could do anything for you, brother~" The blond smiled and nodded his head.

_End of flashback~_

"And that's how you ended up in here Mr. Hatter... your mistress got so worried, just as predicted, right? She is so easy to control..." He smirked, I knew it and it made me angry. Soon enough I moved my head slightly and bit down hard on his leg, it was as much as I could do right now. I heard him gasp and this is what I wanted. He grasped my hair tightly and slammed my head against the carriage's walls forcefully. "Now now Mr. Hatter, if you start misbehaving already, we won't be able to maintain a good relationship for a long time..."

"Hmph, since when did we have a good relationship, sewer rat?" I glared up at him. Oh how I wanted to kill him right now but the poison had still its effects, it wouldn't let me move my limbs and I was also feeling exceptionally tired, as if the fight with the Baskervilles really wore me out. I felt my throat dry and I started hurting again, a weird pain inside my chest, a pain that I couldn't just ignore like that, it was aching and it could be seen from the shift of my expression, turning to an expression of agony.

"My my Mr. Hatter, can't you take this small amount of the poison? Your body must really be ready to break down, right?" The Nightray smirked and suddenly and without any warning punched my chest, in a way my breath was taken out of my weak lungs. I ended up gasping for air for almost a minute but the effect of the deadly liquid wasn't helping me at all, I ended up passed out again, everything was just so much more silent like that, right?

After an hour and half passed, I woke up into a room, something was smelling... it was the well known scent of blood. I reached down to my lips and patted them lightly with my fingers, they were wet with the rose red liquid. Somehow the pain in my chest had been eased, almost completely. My hair were undone to their usual messy style, while I wasn't wearing my clothes... they were pajamas but they couldn't be mine, they were just to big, too soft, too loose... smelling like black roses? It was then when I understood where I was, I opened my mouth to talk but I felt too weak to do so.

"So Echo was right about her suggestion of giving you the antidote... we were losing you Mr. Hatter," I heard a familiar yet hated voice coming from the other side of the bed as I noticed the bed sinking lightly. A soft napkin trailed its way down my lips, sweeping away every last bits of blood that remained there. "Echo! Bring some water to our guest!" Vincent Nightray almost yelled, just so the girl would be able to hear him since they weren't in the same room.

I cleared my throat and closed my eye for a moment, to collect the power to speak. "Sewer rat... why did you bring me here after all?" I said and did my best for my breath not to hitch as I felt a finger stroking the hair away from my empty eye socket. I jerked my head to the side, just to prevent the rat from touching it.

"Mr. Hatter will soon find out... I just thought of giving him the chance to relax a little... but since he doesn't appreciate my favour to him, I guess I shouldn't be treating him nicely, right?" I heard the blond say and soon enough, a hand was trailing up and down my weak body, making me feel uncomfortable to no end. I wanted to go back... back to Sharon Ojousama... back to the Rainsworth manor... back to Reim-san... I thought and closed my eye tightly as the man began touching me further more, I was currently remembering his threats of hurting my lady and I just couldn't let it happen.

**A/N: Ma ma maaa! This is gonna turn to an M-rated from the next chapter on I guess XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters**

Why? Why did we end up like that? It wasn't supposed to be like this... I was supposed to be back at Sharon Ojousama... I was supposed to be back 'home'... I was supposed to be there with Reim... And yet? We ended up in such a mess... I woke up in Vincent Nightray's bed just a little while before and he immediately started saying things about what we are going to do and then... and then he started touching me... touching me in places he wasn't supposed to be touching. Running his hands up and down my body, teasing the most sensitive parts while I couldn't do anything about it, because my hands were tied up...

_Flashback~_

"Mm how does this feel Boshiya-san~?" The blond rat whispered next to my ear, all the while his hands running down my still exhausted body. One moving up and down my length and the other teasing my nipples. I was trying to contain my moans, my expressions of pleasure and to stop my breath from accelerating. I felt his warm lips closer and closer to my ear until his tongue started licking the inside of it, thing that made me tilt my head to the side and close my eye tightly. "I don't like it when you're silent though..." I heard him muttering again and he bit down hard onto my earlobe, to a point I thought he would make it bleed.

"Horrible!" I snapped all of the sudden, Oh how I wanted to get away from his grasp, to be let go after all... my mind was thinking that but my body was just acting the wrong way. I felt a hand tracing down my backside and soon enough, a finger cyrcling around my whole before making its way in, completely dry, thing that made me gasp in slight pain. A few moments passed that I was trying to keep back my release, but it was just impossible for me to do so. He saw me gasping and arching my back in pleasure, all the while I was gripping at the sheets. My eye had gone wide and I left out a breathless moan, spilling my seeds over both of us.

"It doesn't seem like your body agreed with your mind though, Boshiya-san..." Vincent said with a smile when he looked over at his hand, examining the white liquid on his fingers before bringing them close to my mouth and forcing me to lick them clean. "Now that's a good boy." I heard him chuckle and then he continued on. "But isn't now the time for me to get some satisfaction?" That was it, I got worried now... what did he mean? Could he... hell no! I closed my eye tightly, not wanting to imagine what was gonna happen when suddenly, Echo walked in, leaving a little bottle with liquid in it on the bedside.

"Vincent-sama, Echo thinks The Hatter is still in a pretty poor health..." She said in her lifeless and cold tone before walking outside the room once again. I noticed that all the moves of the blond stopped.

"Hm... Echo might be right then..."

_End of flashback~_

"You're really moody, aren't you Boshiya-san? I can try to fix that for you~" The blond smiled and ran a hand up and down my sides, making a shiver ran down my skin. Stop touching me... I thought and jerked my body away from his. For some reason, I was feeling shocked... Only Reim was supposed to be seeing me like that and above all- How was I supposed to tell him what the rat did?.. Well, it wasn't like we were dating but... we had our little affairs from times to times and I can say that Reim had come to have some feelings above friendship but... but I don't know how to be a lover, I don't know how to be caring about someone in that way.

"Can I go back to Sharon Ojousama now?.." Was all that I had the power to say, I didn't wanna be there, I wanted to be back already! Away from this disgusting blond. Then, I couldn't help my self. "Eh, Sewer rat?" I added and changed, turning to my other side with a grin on my face, waiting to 'see' what the other's reaction would be.

"My my Mr. Hatter, you know the 'rat' tag isn't one of my favourites..." I felt his hand coming close to my face and taking my chin between his fingers. I simply growled, not wanting him to touch me at all. He leaned in and bit down on my lips, just before licking where he had just bitten. "You can go back... but... I can only touch you, don't forget that." He tightened his grasp painfully and then let my chin go. My eye was a little wide and I moved my body away again, just so I would be able to get up. I patted around and realized that my clothes were thrown everywhere around the floor. I sighed and picked them up from the cold to my warm feet ground. I started putting them on slowly since my legs were feeling a little numb. I made sure I had everything I was wearing before and then the rat showed my way outside, where he whispered the same words again and finally let me get into the carriage for the Rainsworth manor. Now it was time for dealing with Reim as well... good luck to myself... oh dear, he will be so worried... well if he is awake after Yura's party...

2 hours passed until the carriage reached the Rainsworth manor and I finally got out of it. I stretched my arms a little since I had taken a good little nap before and then just knocked the door, waiting for someone to come and open, eventually a maid came and I waved my hand to her, walking in without waiting to be told to do so. I walked for a moment before I heard rushed steps coming down the hallway, this must have been Ojousama...

"Break!" The girl yelled and then finally reached to me. "You got me so damn worried..." She said and looked away, her eyes were a little red, she had probably been crying before, but she would be most likely be crying for Reim at the moment.

"I let my self a little loose Ojousama, of course I wanted to get poisoned like crazy-" I began joking around when I felt a paper fan hitting hard against my head, one time on top of it and two times landing on my cheeks, I fell back and looked up at my mistress with a smile, she was probably pouting like crazy at the moment. Ah, I will miss that face... well I will miss many faces certainly.

"Xerx-nii you idiot!" She grunted and hit me one last time. "Reim wants to see you..." She took a breath, calming down a little and soon enough I got up and headed to where they used to put Reim. I knocked on the door and opened it only after I heard the usual 'Come in words.' Well, I didn't have a problem getting in without even knocking but I wanted to show some respect for the other.

"Ne Reim-san, are you awake?" I asked since I couldn't see for myself and walked over to his bed, sitting down near him.

"I was waiting for you to come back Xerx..." There was a little smile on his face, a little smile that made my heart feel warmer for a moment. "Did everything go fine? I mean in Vincent-sama's place." There was a usual curiosity in his voice, probably because he cared. My body went suddenly tensed at the question and I felt a drop of cold sweat running down my face. I was obviously getting late on answering so he poked my arm a little so I would snap back to reality.

_What was I supposed to tell him?_

**A/N: As you may understood by now, this is gonna be something between Vincent, Break and Reim, a lot of shit will happen though ^^ hope you enjoy reading so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

_What am I supposed to tell him?_

_I don't have the slightest clue..._

_Don't. Don't screw up Break._

A few moments had passed since Reim asked me if anything happened at Vincent Nightray's place and I hadn't answered. For some reason I had a feeling that if I lied to him he was gonna find out quickly... after all the four eyes knew me well... but there was no way I would tell him the truth... plus this place was no good- What if Ojousama walked in?!

"Xerxes!"

I heard a voice snapping by my side and I turned to look down at Reim who had gotten worried from my lack of answer. I took a breath. "My my, why are you so worried Reim-san? Of course I know that you missed me so bad but can't you contain yourself from-" I began but soon was rudely cut off, from an obviously worried and flustered by my comments brunette.

"Xerx... tell me what happened... all those I years came to understand when you're trying to get away from a situation..." Reim said and I felt his eyes staring at me... I started feeling uncomfortable... what was he gonna think if I told him the truth? How was he gonna react? Won't he feel disgusted? Won't he hate me for it? Enough.

I took a big breath and stood up, putting one of my hands on my waist and sighing softly. "Yeah he touched me... so?" I finally said, the brunette knew really well what I was talking about so I didn't get into the bother of explaining. I rubbed my head a little and looked away, but it wasn't like I would be able to see anyway.

"How far did he go?" The brown haired guy blinked in disbelief and shook his head, he knew I hated the Sewer Rat so how did I get involved with him? Well this one was quite hard to guess anyway.

I shook my head and raised a slight eyebrow, I was getting tired of Reim questioning me like that, it wasn't like I was dead in the first place... plus I really didn't feel like talking about that at the moment, to him especially. "Reim-san!" I said and moved my hand in dismiss. "I didn't know you would get so worried over it~" I grinned slightly, trying to tease him a bit, thing that I always did right. This time included since I was sure he blushed. I moved myself and then sat on his lap, facing him.

"Xerx why can't you give a straight answer for once?" He sighed and shook his head, obviously irritated by my unsatisfying answer towards him. He moved one hand and cupped my face with it, soon he pushed my face a bit closer and pressed his lips on mine. Oh that was more like it. No words only actions. As we kissed, my lips were the first to open and allowed his tongue entrance. Our tongues started rubbing against each other, saliva dripping from one mouth to another. To that point I closed my eye and moved myself a little closer. I felt his hand moving and wrapping around my waist, occasionally moving lower and up again. We battled for dominance till Reim had to pull away for air, a strand of saliva hanging from our lips till it finally broke. No matter how many times we've done this he always pulled away first and as long as I remember, he always used to take that embarrassed face. A face I couldn't see anymore though. A face that I was definitely gonna miss.

"My my Reim-san, pretty aggressive aren't we? I mean you must have missed me so much ~!" I chuckled and I could feel his face burning red in embarrassment. This certainly adorably looking face with the nerdy glasses.

"Nn- Will you shut up for once?" He mumbled and I was sure he was blushed as hell. He sighed, in order to calm down and then spoke to me again. "Did you take breakfast Xerx? Your stomach was growling before~" He said, trying his own attempts to tease me but well it wasn't very successful.

"I'm in fact hungry Reim-san! I'm gonna see if Ojousama has any cake and tea left, do you want some?" I asked him cheerfully as always and then headed to the door when I got a negative sound as an answer. I walked down the halls and to the dining room, where I knew Ojousama would be this time of the day, probably drinking tea.

"Did you check on Reim-san, Break?" She asked and took a sip from her tea. I was happy to see that everything was fine, even when I had left for a while. Well even if I didn't want to accept it, Ojousama was an adult, she knew how to handle things.

"I did and he is certainly fine, Sharon Ojousama." I said and then sat down on one of the chairs, moving my hand slightly to reach the plate where cake always was. Weird... it was out of place this time. Ojousama moved it slightly so I wouldn't have trouble reaching it. Oh man.. I felt useless at the moment... I had convinced myself that I wouldn't become useless just because I lost my sight. "Thank you Ojousama, but I could reach it myself, no need to worry." From the silence remaining for a few moments, I understood that she got the meaning behind the words... and I was also sure she became a bit saddened by them.

"Break, I just wanted to help you out a bit... You shouldn't consider yourself useless because you didn't know where the plate was." She finally answered and then I heard the click the cup made when it met the little plate in front of Sharon. And with that, our conversation short of ended, after all I didn't feel like talking that much right now, weird wasn't it?

When I was finished with eating I smiled and waved my hand at my lady with a smile, a fake one indeed and walked upstairs and into my room. I headed straight for the bed and fell on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Why had everything gone so damn wrong already? Vincent Nightray had forced me into something I never imagined I would do with him, I got Reim-san worried for no reason... I got Ojousama sad for being useless, good for nothing. "Ah! I messed it all up!" I said to myself and pressed my hands to my face, feeling quite ashamed for all that... I rolled into the bed for a moment till the covers were tightly wrapped around me and I laid to my side, feeling exceptionally off. Well maybe sleeping would be better at the moment, right?

_So I closed my eyes._

_Closed them and hoped all this had been just a dream- Nightmare._

_That I would wake up and only hate would be between me and the sewer rat._

**A/N: Well people, sorry for being late but I'm exceptionally sick this week -~- I couldn't get my ass to do anything sooner. Plus there are many exams ahead so show mercy with me being late .**


	5. Chapter 5

Much time had passed since I've fallen asleep, I was just so tired.. everything that happened yesterday gave me the chills. The good thing was that I woke up to the smell of fresh made tea and cake. I opened my eye a bit and turned my face to the direction that the sweet smell was coming from.

"It was about time you woke up Xerx." I heard Reim scolding. Oh dear, first thing in the morning- Was it even morning in the first place? Have I overslept again? Oh crap.

"Reim-san.. stop screaming first thing in the morning..." I grunted and slowly sat up on my bed. I was still wearing my clothes? I tend to forget doing some things lately. I guess age is catching up to me after all.

"It's not morning... it's evening... you've been sleeping for almost a whole day already... You have job to do after all." He said and handed me a cup of tea. I took a sip and then a sour expression formed on my face.

"Couldn't you add some sugar first, Reim-san?" This was just so... so not sweet. I reached out for the sugar cubes and added the usual amount, till the tea was tasting more like syrup than tea itself. I then took a sip again, this time nodding my head, showing that it was drinkable now.

"So much sugar is bad for your health Xerxes." Ah getting scolded like this.. I would even prefer to do my paperwork instead. Well maybe not but still. I drank my tea quickly and placed the cup back down, took a piece of cake in hand and devoured it just as fastly. Then I got up.

"No matter how much I would like to hear your scolding Reim-san, I unfortunately have to go to Pandora." Oh right, that sounded like a good excuse to prevent him from screaming at me. I heard him sigh but I just walked into the bathroom, just to change into my formal uniform.

After I was ready, I walked out of the room and to my surprise, Reim was still there. I raised an eyebrow a little and I was gonna ask if anything was wrong but he caught up to me. "Is a meeting held in Pandora today? Because I haven't heard anything."

"No there's no meeting, Duke Barma just wants to talk to me." I answered, I wasn't actually lying, he wanted to talk to me.

"Rufus-sama? He hadn't informed me about it... I guess he has his reasons..." Reim added, for some reason his tone seemed a bit suspicious. Well no matter. Reim was just being worried as usual.

"Well then Reim-san, while I'm gone and you will have nothing to do but miss me, why don't you do some of my paperwork as well?" I smiled to him but I was sure he was gonna start screaming again so I quickly flailed out of my room and went outside, where a carriage was waiting. I got in, leaving him no time to start sulking.

Around an hour passed till the carriage finally arrived to my destination. I stepped out and stared at the building. Where did the stupid Duke say I should meet him again? Oh yeah his office. I walked in and started wandering through the corridors, when I spotted a certain blond haired guy, I understood from the smell of black roses who it was. I tried to ignore the fact that he probably waved at me with his usual smile and went on, finally able to get into Rufus Barma's place. Not even bothering to knock the door.

"Impolite as always I see, Hatter." I heard him commenting about my behavior as usual but I just rolled my eye a bit, not in the mood to have an argument with the stupid haired Duke.

"Rufus Barma, tell me why you dragged me here all of the sudden? What was so important?" I asked him and leaned my lower half against one of the tables, where papers were thrown all over.

"I have a suspicion that Vincent Nightray might be in league with the Baskervilles..." He began and suddenly I became suspicious as well. A lot time passed that he was analyzing me every single detail about the Sewer Rat and now I was completely determined. When he was finished I moved and walked slowly to the door.

"If I find anything related to the case I will inform you, Duke Barma." I said and walked out of the room. How dare this rat betray Pandora like this? I thought as I walked furious down the corridors, so I would be able to get outside and get some air since without even being there, the blond pissed me off to no end.

When I was finally out at the garden, I leaned my back against one of the building's walls. Took a deep breath and tried to calm down... but that rat was just so... so fucking stupid and selfish... I couldn't help but truly hate him. Oh and if there was a person to hold grudges against someone, this person was certainly me. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even heard some footsteps coming towards me. I only noticed when I heard the usual annoying voice.

"Why is Boshiya-san so angry today?" He said in his disgustingly cheerful tone and leaned forward. My disgust towards him knew no end at the moment. I just wanted to punch his happy face out of the way and leave.

"Vincent Nightray, I do believe that this is non of your business." I said as calmly as I could and moved myself off the wall, just about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Lier! Everything involving Boshiya-san is my business, after all he is my personal toy, isn't he?" He said and suddenly pulled me against his body, in a way that my chest landed against his own. I growled and started pushing him off but the hold on my wrist became painfully tight.

"Even so I would love to start hitting you right now, I have work to do, so let me go back to my own stuff and go bug your brother Gilbert, ne?" I answered and when I finally thought he would let me go, he just dragged me through the black roses garden. Oh if he was gonna do anything! I swear I'm gonna kill him.

"Boshiya-san, stop struggling around like that." He said and casually pushed me onto a bench and as quickly as he did that, that quickly he climbed on top of me.

"Sewer rat if anyone sees us like that they're gonna misunderstand the whole situation so get the fuck off me." I spat out, pretty angry that he found a way to actually corner me again. Aw that bastard...

"I wouldn't mind getting a misunderstanding like that, Mr. Hatter." He answered to me and now I really wanted to break his perfect teeth with my fist. But instead of that happening, he lowered himself and bit down on my mouth, just before pressing his lips on my own. My eyes went slightly wide, oh now this was certainly a problem. I started struggling beneath him, kicking and pushing him away with my hands, but I was simply overpowered, since the stupid blond was physically stronger than me.

A few moments passed like that till he finally drew his lips away from my. "Now now Boshiya-san, would you mind telling me what Duke Barma was talking about all this time?" There was no way I was gonna tell. And aside of that, I was totally sure that the other was gonna force me speak out.

"Why would I reveal something like that to a rat like you?" I made a comeback, a grin forming onto my face, even so I wasn't sure I was gonna enjoy what was about to come.

"My my Mr. Hatter, if you don't speak out I guess I will have to force you into it~" He smiled, the usual sadistic smile on his face as he moved his hands down on my neck and gripped it tightly, to a point that I could hardly breath, "But don't worry, I will make it enjoyable~"

**A/N: Areee~ obsessive little Vincent Nightray psycho :'D PLUS I MADE IT IN TIME XD Thankies for reading so far~**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm screwed, I'm totally screwed._

"_I will make it enjoyable~"_

That was all what he had said when were still outside but I couldn't come to realize how fast he had dragged me into his room into the Pandora Headquarters. I was shoved onto the bed and as soon as it happened, that soon he had climbed on me again, a usual smirk built on his face, a smirk that I wouldn't even wanna see if I had my sight right now. I started moving my hands in a desperate attempt to push him off me but he had already started taking off my cravat and when my neck was freed from the fabric, the piece of clothing became as useful as handcuffs, tying my small hands up onto the bed post.

"I can't have you moving around like that, you will ruin all the fun, Boshiya-san~" He said and I felt his breath coming closer and closer to my neck's skin, to a point that it made a shiver ran down my spine.

"I don't think the mood wasn't always ruined." I made a comeback but what I got as an answer was silence, just actions. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and gave my cheek a long lick, just before making a small 'ssh' sound, as if telling me to keep quiet. The wet muscle moved lower and started licking up and down my neck, just before it was replaced by a pair of lips that started sucking on the skin painfully. My eye went wide, the hell this was gonna leave a mark! And I knew that Reim remembered where he had left them, so I started moving my head from side to side, just so I would interrupt his doings.

"I think I ordered you not to move around, Boshiya-san." He said flatly and grabbed my face, pressing it to the side, to the certainly wrong side... because now Reim-san's marks would be showing off as well and the 'Only I can touch you' was still running up and down my head and ringing like an alarm through my ears. I was sure that he was getting pissed off at the moment, thing that wouldn't been proved good by any reason. "Ne, I was straight with my orders, wasn't I?" I heard him growling and I snapped my eye closed, almost completely sure that he was gonna murder me. "I guess I will use more drastic ways to get my point." He said and soon enough I noticed him moving. He grabbed his usual pair of scissors and I just heard the sound they made when the blades ran across one another. My body tensed, knowing what was gonna come up right now.

Soon enough I felt the scissors running down my chest and I had to bite down on my lips, just so I wouldn't make any possible sound of pain but it was- just impossible. It was hurting- but I held myself back, just letting out a small gasp when the blades were drawn deeper into my white skin. Stop it... just stop it...

"What's this Boshiya-san? Giving up on your struggling already? I don't get to see you obedient... should I be honored?" He asked with a smirk when I opened my eye to glare at him when he suddenly stabbed my shoulder with his scissors and I fought back a short scream, it was hurting so freakin' much. He lowered his head and then all of the sudden bit down on my other shoulder, so hard that he drew out blood. I was starting to get dizzy, a lot of blood leaking out of that certain wound on my stabbed shoulder.

"Do you feel like talking now?" He asked but then I simply shook my head and I was sure that he was getting irritated by my attitude. He moved his hand down my chest, without missing the chance to scratch over my wounds of course, and started unbuttoning my pants, just before shoving them down along with my underwear. Once feeling the cold air hitting my lower half, I gasped and started kicking my legs, hoping that the guy wouldn't go any further or that I would at least be able to break free that way. But no way he would let me go like that.

"Ah that's more like it, Boshiya-san~" He whispered into my ear and trailed his hand lower, rubbing my waist, the area around my groin, my inner thighs, everything but my groin and the worst thing was that I was getting turned on by all that.. damn that sewer rat.

"Sewer rat, I swear if you don't stop touching me I will-!" I began when suddenly I let out a loud gasp when I felt his teeth being buried into the wound on my shoulder, I so wanted to scream at that moment.

"Hush, you have no right to order me around, don't forget it, after all you were disobeying me..." He stated and then placed a hand on my cheeks, pressing on them hardly till I parted my lips and then, he pressed his mouth on my own, he shoved his tongue into my mouth and started rubbing against my tongue. I was so fucking disgusted at the moment, I wanted to kick him where it was gonna hurt. I closed my eye tightly when his hand finally started touching my hardening manhood and I tried to keep back a short moan by bitting down on my lips firmly.

He moved his hand and started stroking me all the way up and all the way down again, pressing his finger against my tip from times to times until I came to full hardness. God damn it, all this time I was trying to keep back my voice and also to remain expressionless but it was hard to do so, since the guy totally knew what he was doing. After a few moments my member had started leaking with precome and when I thought I was gonna come he suddenly pulled his hand away.

"Now now, we can't have you coming just yet, can we, Boshiya-san?" He said and gripped the base of my erection for a moment, just to remind me that I couldn't come just yet. I made a grunting sound as he moved and stood up, he took off his shirt and coat, just before grabbing a lube from the drawer. "I could make things easier... but now that I think of it," I then heard the sound of something falling on the floor, this must have been that lube bottle. "We won't need it~" I was sure that he was smiling at the moment. Soon after, he climbed on the bed again and I tilted my head to the side, not wanting to think what was gonna come now.

I felt his hand tracing over my nipples when he finally decided on pinching one of them. I blushed softly and let out a faint moan, I was unable to keep it back right now, not to mention that his hand was close to the contractor seal, which had grown to be one of my sensitive areas. His free hand moved back and down to my backside, making circles around my hole. I closed my eye tightly and gritted my teeth, ah the guy's fingers were dry they were so gonna hurt- and they did. He slipped two of them inside all of the sudden and my face twisted in pain. This was nothing like what we were doing with Reim... it was far more worse and intense. He started thrusting those fingers inside of me and I knew sooner or later they were gonna tear off some skin and if they won't, something else will do it for sure. "Stop it..." I whispered breathlessly and what surprised both of us was that it sounded like a plead.

"I wouldn't stop even if you begged me for it." He said and after he started scissoring his fingers a bit he pulled them out, since he didn't want me too stretched, just so I would feel pain from it. I fisted my hands when he spread my legs all of the sudden and took a breath. _No. I don't want this. Stop. Please stop._ That was all what I was thinking when he pushed his tip inside of me, just to give me an idea of what was coming. I thought that he was gonna take it slow but no, he slammed into me suddenly and made all his way in. My eye shot open and it went wide as I let out a muffled cry. He was so damn big... and that thrust was enough to make my whole lower half shake. I started feeling something warm inside of me, weren't we talking about something being torn off?

He didn't take another moment of staying still because he started thrusting, starting off slower and picking up the pace as the moments passed. My whole body was aching. The wounds were hurting, my head was hurting, my wrists and above all my backside. I was trying to keep back my sounds all the while, since we were at Pandora and everyone could hear us right now. I started panting and sweating heavily, this was just so- so freaking painful. He was pulling out and slamming into me again all the while I had made my bottom lip bleed due to biting it too hard. I was successful on keeping quiet until a certain spot was hit inside of me and I tilted my head to the side, my face twisting in pleasure as a moan was torn off my throat.

"Ne..? Is Boshiya-san actually feeling it?~" He asked, he had started panting slightly as well. I guess he hadn't done this in a while... and also that question... it made me feel embarrassed to no end. Finally though, I tilted my head back when that spot was hit again and I was about to come when he suddenly gripped the base of my member tightly, not allowing me to have my release. "I will let you come if you tell me now.." He said and when he saw that I shook my head, he almost pulled out and thrusted back in a quick move, hitting my prostate dead on, my face filling up with need. "How about now?"

"N-no!" I whispered, my tone really worn out when he did the same thing again and made me moan out loud. Ah I wanted to come so badly at the moment... but yet, he wouldn't let me do so.

"No matter how much I love that face you make now... You leave me no choice." He stated and moved the hair off my empty eye. What was he gonna do?! He gave a long lick across the hole on my face and I shivered, my whole body tensing up as he untied my hands and used my cravat to tie the base of my cock so he would have both of his hands free now. The hell was he doing... he moved his hand and started rubbing my eye socket, just before he shoved a finger into it and started rubbing around everything he found, occasionally scratching the inner skin till he made it start bleeding. I started shaking and my remaining eye became watery. No...

"Stop it!" I screamed at him, oh this was just so painful, not physically but mostly psychically, it brought back so many memories, too much pain to think of! I couldn't stand it. I was suffering... "Fine I'll t-talk! Just stop!" I continued on yelling at him when he finally moved his fingers out and took a satisfied face. I looked up at him with a slightly terrified face and I didn't talk for quite some moments.

"You can go on Boshiya-san," He said and smiled, waiting for my answer... ah how he succeeded on taking words out of me.. of ordering me around... It made me angry.

"Duke Barma noticed that... you might be in league with the Baskervilles..." I whispered out with a panting breath when he finally let my member free and he started stroking it again.

"Well now that's a good boy, Boshiya-san." He said and soon after started thrusting again, just until we both came with a moan and then soon started panting heavily. He pulled his manhood out and I let out a relieved sigh when he laid on his back, obviously in no mood for more. I turned to my side and started hugging myself, feeling extremely violated at the moment but I simply would never show that to Vincent Nightray. To some point, I was still shaking a little, my palms gripping my forearms tightly, my nails digging into my own skin. "Don't forget to show Reim-san your body." The blond said cheerfully as I slowly got up and ignored him as I started putting on my clothes. The sooner I left the best... Reim was right, he should have come along after all, because this wouldn't have happened...

**A/N: Vincent raped him after all .-." even so I said I wouldn't do it .-." SCREW IT ALL. YOLO :I Anyway, thanks for reading so far~ PLUS I GOT SICK AGAIN! -shot-**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few minutes since I've returned from the sewer rat's place and I was feeling exhausted, I dragged myself over the nearest couch of the living room and threw my tired body on it, curling up slightly and thinking how did this happen. I tried not to think about it, but there was always my lower half complaining about it being violated before. I sighed softly a put a pillow over my face, I couldn't let this get to me, right? After all Reim-san would notice that something went wrong if I'm acting weirdly. With as much strength that was left in me, I got up and walked upstairs, hoping I would fall straight to my bed but then I saw an all too familiar face, it wasn't like I didn't like seeing Reim's face but you see, he would probably start asking me if I'm fine and I'm not really in that mood.

I waved my hand at him and just continued my way to my room, just before he spoke and I stopped my doings. "X-xerx- Would you like to come to my room?" He asked, blushing deeply like usual. Ah this invitation only meant one thing... but I really couldn't turn Reim-san down like that.

"My my Reim-san, first thing you want when yous see me~ Am I that attractive?" I said cheerfully and chuckled slightly, I was sure he was red right now so instead I just passed by his side and patted his shoulder, just before opening the door of the room he was staying at for a few days and casually walked in, just before flopping onto the bed as I thrust my legs for a moment, tossing my white boots off. He approached me reluctantly as always and just when I thought he was about to lean in and do something, he just sat by my side. I sighed at his embarrassment and turned my face to 'look' at him, trying to play along.

"S-so.. how did the meeting go?" Ah this was what he was always doing, talking to distract himself from feeling shyness as he leaned in after all and gave my neck a soft nip. I let out a soft content sigh and moved a hand to remove his glasses, usually I just did it because I felt like it but no- I wanted to prevent him from seeing all these bruises.

"Pleasantly." I said as he moved on further with his actions and instead of just nipping, he started licking and gradually sucking as well. I let out a soft moan due to my already abused neck being teased again as his teeth scratched over my skin. He moved his hands up my chest and started rubbing it above my clothing- but it hurt. There were several wounds and cuts from before so- I couldn't really get through this and he wasn't so blind that he couldn't notice if blood started leaking out of them. "A bit tired though." I added hurriedly when he started playing with the buttons of my shirt and quickly took a small distance from him.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry for that- We can of course stop if you'd like to do so!" He added and pulled himself away as well all of the sudden and reached out for his glasses but I pulled them out of his reach.

"I know you would love to go all the way-" I began to tease him with a grin just before he cut me off.

"Xerxes!" He scolded, not really happy that I was teasing him like that. I shook my head in amusement and moved myself to kneel down on the floor in front of him, just because it would be too suspicious if I would leave like that.

"No one said I can't give you some service though~" I muttered and brought my face closer, undoing the buttons of his pants with my hands and when I was finally done, I gave his member a small playful lick, even if it was above the underwear, he still let out a small moan that encouraged me to go further. I moved my mouth and pulled his boxers down with my teeth, just before his hardness was revealed and a smirk was built up at my face. "So excited already, Reim-san?"

I asked in a teasing as always manner and gave his tip a long lick, just before I wrapped my lips around it and started sucking on it, but I didn't go further down, just to tease him a little but, I heard him whimper softly and I decided on not torturing him more than I had already done.

I moved my mouth further down to take in all of his length and covered it with saliva, just before pulling back to lick it thoroughly. I put a hand on it and started pumping it softly as I moved my head back down and started sucking on the groin, my hand working on what my mouth couldn't fit. At the beginning I was just sucking it softly but as the moments passed I started moving my head back and forth with small and slow moves that gradually became faster, just until there was precome leaking from his tip. To that point, my sucking got harder and I removed my hand, just to start deepthroating his hard member. I let out a few moans, just to send vibrations to him as I slowly opened my eye to look up at him with a lustful face. I felt his hand sneak into the back of my head and grip my hair slightly as he suddenly thrust into my mouth and I almost chocked from the surprise but soon enough I heard a muffled moan, louder than the others coming past his lips as he released into my mouth and I simply swallowed it all, without having any particular problem with doing so.

Soon enough my head was let go and I pulled back, licking my lips slowly. "My my Reim-san... you came a lot this time~" I grinned slightly as I heard him panting hard, ah the idiot was always like that after having his release. I slowly moved myself up and sat by his side, satisfied that once again I got him like that, it was feeling like a challenge.

"...Xerx you don't know how your mouth feels..." He commented and I got certainly surprised, for Reim to make such a dirty comment.. I certainly didn't see that coming and it could be seen from my dumbstruck face. I heard him chuckle slightly, just before he pushed me down and laid by my side as he moved his hands to take a hold of me, one hand going around my neck and one around my waist, pulling me closer into a tight embrace.

_Damn it..._

I started feeling bad... he was just holding me so lovingly and a few hours ago, I was just screwing with Vincent Nightray... It hurt to think that I did something like that to Reim but... we weren't lovers and yet... why the hell did I feel like that? We were just using each other, weren't we? It made me feel sick to the stomach.

I forced my eye closed and tried to ignore all those thoughts, I needed to calm down, I mean, my mind was messed up at the moment. I felt one of his hands moving up as he started stroking my hair softly, giving me a feeling of comfort as slowly sleep overtook me for once more. Here I was, not sleeping in my room again, but well, there was no helping it, right?.. It's not like things with Vincent would happen again, or that's what I hope.

_Damn that sewer rat..._

_Damn his actions..._

_Damn his twisted mind..._

_Damn... damn his touch..!_

_The touch that made me feel really good... even if I didn't want to admit it... even if I was trying to lie to myself about it._

**A/N: GUYS I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I'M HORRIBLE OKAY QAQ BUT AFTER RETRACE 92 I ENDED UP REALLY HEARTBROKEN AND WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO WRITE- ALL THE INFO ABOUT BREAK'S CONDITION CAME UP AND- UGH D:**


	8. Chapter 8

Quite some hours had passed since I fell asleep last night in Reim's room, being curled up into his arms lovingly. It had been around 5 minutes since I opened my eye slightly but I had no courage of waking the idiot up, I was still quite sleepy and everything was just so nicely warm. I remembered though that I was supposed to take a bath and then go see Ojousama. "Reim-san..." I whispered and moved my hand to flick his nose in a playful manner as he suddenly tensed and his body thrusted backwards in surprise. I grinned as he took a displeased face.

"Are you planning on giving me a Heart Attack Xerxes?" He asked and patted around the nightstand to get his glasses and then just slowly put them on. He let out a soft sigh and just closed his eyes for another moment.

"I can imagine how perfect it must be to be hugging me but sadly, I have some things to do." I said and I was sure he blushed when he abruptly pulled both of his arms away from me. "Also, I didn't take a bath because of you yesterday." I added and then sat up for a moment as I patted my chest slightly, in a way that it couldn't be noticed.. damn I was still feeling the cuts of the sewer rat's scissors. "Oh by the way Reim-san-" I began but was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"We have a mission with Pandora tonight, remember?" He stated and I blinked, no I hadn't noticed at all.

"How do you always get to know all those things so quickly?" I asked and waved my hand dismissevily, oh I think we had been told about a week ago- never mind. I got up and just slipped into my boots, slowly making my way out and towards my room, just to simply head into the bathroom.

I slowly started undoing the buttons of my shirt one by one, only after making sure my cravat was undone as well though. Once I was done, I let the white fabric of the clothes I wore under the Pandora uniform fall on the floor and then, just as slowly undone my pants and let them fall on top of my shirt. My shoes and cravat were long gone when I moved myself to the filled with water tub of my bathroom and I stepped in, in a reluctant manner since I hadn't really checked the water's temperature. When I made sure it was totally fine, I sat down, my whole body coming to be covered by the water mixed with a little soap. I stayed still for a few moments, just before I put a hand over my empty eye socket and let myself go underwater, just to get my hair completely wet. Once I was back up I leaned my head against the wall. "Ne Emily, what am I going to do?.." I asked myself and placed my hands over my face to cover it slightly.

All what have happened was starting to feel completely wrong again... the longer I thought of it, the more my stomach twisted, the more I thought of the the rat the more I wanted to puke, the more I thought about his touch... the more I wanted to feel it again. But- this wasn't a way to think of that rat! I mentally slapped myself and shook my head as a soft sigh ran past my lips. All of this was so damn troublesome... I mean was never good on dealing with my life but, I hated getting people I cared for dragged into that mess, because this was what it truly was.

I staid still like that for a few more minutes, just until I noticed that the water was getting cold and I went on with washing myself, after a few more minutes getting done with it. I stepped out of the bathtub and onto the little carpet out of it as I moved a hand to take a hold of one of the towels, just before wrapping it around my shoulders and nuzzling it softly like a kid. Maybe I was indeed acting childishly sometimes.

I went back into my room and opened the wardrobe as I started patting around the clothes, in order to find what I wanted to wear, the usual purple shirt with the black capri pants and the dark cravat. These clothes were simply comfortable... and above all helped at the moment since the cuts on my chest were stinging a bit.

After a few moments passed, I sighed and headed out of my room, closing the door gently behind me and continued my way into the manor, just until I noticed someone standing by my side, someone with a nervous breath- it surely was Reim anyway.

"Xerx... eh today we should be at Pandora at six o'clock... just so you know." I heard him say and then raised an eyebrow- what time was it now anyway?.. I wasn't sure so I guess I would have to ask.

"You are worrying to much about little details like that... what time is it now Reim-san?" I questioned and moved my hand to place it on the wall by the stairs, just so I would hold on from something.

"Around three a.m." He answered and I nodded my head, we should be making our leave soon anyway.

A few hours passed and me along with Reim-san, Gilbert-kun, Oz-kun and Alice-san had gone into the stupid Duke's office into Pandora. Alice was casually daydreaming of meat, Oz was laughing at her attitude, Gilbert cursing her for living in her own world, I was playing with Emily and poor Reim-san was left listening to the Barma's information about our mission.

I wasn't paying a lot of attention, just until I heard some words that made me snap out of my small little world. "There's a possibility that you'll encounter the Baskervilles there." What. You can't mean that. If we encounter the Baskervilles there is going to be Vincent as well and- There's gonna be a fight as well and also I can't have Reim and Vincent in the same place- there are so going to be problems. Great. "Any other questions on the matter?" The Barma yet again asked and we all ignored him, just after heading outside to the carriage that was patiently waiting for us to get it.

On one side of the place, I sat with Reim-san and on the other side was the other three idiots. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eye for a brief moment, thinking of how the things would possibly unfold and oh, none of the scenarios was really pleasant for any of us.. _Just why.._

_Why..._

_Why him from all the people?_

Why did I have to end up in the same place with Vincent? I mean.. what if we have to fight? What am I even thinking?! If we have to fight that's what we are going to do... nothing has changed, I must stop thinking like that... we are still enemies... he's still a sewer rat... but... there's no buts...

_I don't want to..._

_I am not sure of what is going to happen..._

_What if he does something..._

_What if we kill each other?.._

_Won't it be more pleasant?.._

_**I don't even know anymore...**_

**A/N: Things are getting complicated lol .-. Sorry for taking so long to update again but I can give you no promises about being faster ;/**


End file.
